


Misfire

by Astray



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Desmond will be scarred for life, Gen, Rebecca knows it, Shaun is also an anon, crackfic, misfire kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond summons the courage to ask what Rebecca is doing on her computer on her free time. The answer is not what he really expected. And really, Shaun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go to hell because of all the awful things I do to Desmond in my fics.

After a while, you stop noticing just how creepy Rebecca looked when she typed. Especially when it was not work-related. Then, she would get to it with sadistic glee. And scare the men out of the place. 

Desmond, however, being the closet masochist, did not think twice. Maybe it was just boredom that made him walk all the way to Rebecca's desk. He did not really know what he could ask her. He was curious though. If he looked back, he would see Shaun frantically signing for him to turn tail and flee. He did not. After all the shit he's been through, a computer would not scare him. 

“Hey Rebecca, what are you up to?” Better safe than sorry – just in case it was one of her 'don't talk to me I'm writing'-moment. From his vantage point, behind Rebecca, Desmond could make up an outline of red and grey. Looking like a forum, in a way. Dreamwidth? 

“Nothing special Desmond. Looking up a few things up. Wanna see?” 

Desmond heard the saccharine tone that spelled doom, and he did not miss Shaun storming from his office, silently motioning him not to move. 'Whatever this madwoman is telling you, don't!' That was a fairly accurate translation. And still, despite what they say about cats and curiosity, Desmond looked. 

On the screen, he could clearly see a post from an anonymous commenter:   
_Somebody? Anybody? Fill this please? I'd try myself, but I haven't written anything in years nor do I have a computer or laptop that I can post from... This is honestly the single prompt that converted me to Haytham/Connor._

“What the hell is that?” It took all his willpower not to scramble backward. He could hear Rebecca's amusement, even if she remained silent. “It's not what... It's not what I think it is, right?”

Rebecca swivelled on her chair, looking up at him with what could almost pass as sympathy. Almost being the keyword. “Actually, it is.” She seemed to think for a moment, before adding, “Actually, I kind of like this pairing.”

“Who in their right mind would post anything like that?” He could not unsee. He has _lived_ through Connor – and Haytham. It was just too much!

“Ask Shaun.” And with that, she resumed her scrolling down the page, smirking here and there.   
Desmond zeroed on Shaun. Who was looking as red as his hair – he seemed close to apoplexy at the moment. Interesting. 

“So, Shaun? Any idea?” Desmond was freaked out. Utterly and completely creeped out but he also wanted to know why. And if Shaun's face was any indication, he knew. 

“Well, sorry Desmond. Got to dash, I have a tremendous amount of work to do.” 

Desmond swore he saw smoke where Shaun took off. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up – and Rebecca's full-blown laughter.   
“Shaun, you are SO dead!”


End file.
